Doubtless
by auroraaus
Summary: Tia was feeling down about herself after catching her ex in bed with another woman. She never expected what happened next when she goes to a club with her friends one night. She wanted him. Was it too crazy to say she wanted the Joker? Warning: Adult Eyes Only, Short Story


Tia knew this was ridiculous. She was helpless to do much else than just go with it, though. He was absolutely gorgeous, and they were eye-fucking across the club all night.

She needed a girl's night out. A couple weeks ago, she found her scumbag ex having sex with someone she thought was a friend in her and her ex's bed. She was shocked, and she had been with him for over five years. There was nothing like being stabbed in the back by the person you planned to be with for the rest of your life. _I sure dodged a bullet, though._ Once she finally came to terms with everything, she was really happy that he showed his true colors before they got married or had kids. That would have made things even worse.

She moped at her parents' house for a couple weeks, doing nothing but working and pigging out on ice cream and fried foods. Finally, her best friend, Leslie, dragged her out for a girl's night. It was supposed to be exactly what she needed. And it was. So far.

After finding her ex cheating, she felt shitty about herself. She felt like she was lesser, and that was what hurt her the most-the fact that she felt her self-esteem plummet. She knew she was nice on the eyes. She had curves in all the right places. She was of normal height, and she had long blonde hair that almost reached her waist. She still had self-esteem issues after that, though. And that was until she came out tonight.

She was dancing with a whole bunch of different sweaty men and women, and she was having a ball, but across the dance floor, she saw that the Joker was in the VIP lounge. When she caught his eye, she caught her breath. He was stunning, and he was also looking right at her. She kept on dancing, but she kept finding her eyes being pulled in his direction.

Those tattoos, though.

He was walking sex-on-a-stick. She wanted some of that. The tattoos peeking out of the crisp, white dress shirt were hot. The lean muscles made her mouth water. The confidence he exuded made her panties melt. She just wanted to lick those tattoos one by one, slowly, lazily. They each deserved long attention. _God, I want to see those tattoos that are hidden by his clothes._

The path her thoughts took were the ridiculous part. He was the fucking Joker. _Enough, Tia._ But damn.

She blossomed under his eye-fucking. Her self-esteem was no longer an issue, and that was what she needed the most out of tonight's girl's night. Goal accomplished. The number of times she undressed the man in her mind was the issue.

Leslie came over to her to pull her from the dance floor. Tia knew that it had to be getting late, and when it got too late, the crazies came out to play in Gotham. _He's already here, though, and no one's been harmed. ...Yet._

"Ok, fine. Let's go." She finally agreed with her friend. She couldn't stay alone. That would be too risky. She would go out front with her friend and wait for a cab with her.

They walked out front of the club, and Leslie was lucky enough to catch a cab right away. She gave her friend a hug, promised she would text when she got home, and stood waiting for another one to pull up.

She heard the doors open behind her, and she didn't bother looking back to see who it was. She kept looking up and down the street to see if another cab was coming. That was when she heard the whisper right at her ear.

"Daddy wants to play," his low raspy growl made her stomach drop. She knew right away that a voice that delicious could belong to only one specific man. One specifically delicious man. His voice even drew her in.

She turned around and looked up into icy blue eyes. They were shimmering with excitement. She knew what he wanted. She wanted it, too, but there was no way she was going home with him. He was the Joker, after all. She was being ridiculous, but she wasn't stupid.

She could smell the whiskey on his breath, and it only made her want him even more. She looked behind her at the cab that pulled up to the curb. The Joker didn't say anything. She looked back and forth between him and the cab. He waited patiently, expectantly, with a sly grin on his face. He knew what she wanted more than she did.

She licked her lips, her mouth going dry from not knowing what to do. She was so torn. She was just so proud of herself for getting out of the funk that she was in, and now she was considering going home with the Joker? _What is wrong with you, Tia?_

She heard his low groan as she saw him watch her tongue swipe across her bottom lip. She then watched as he adjusted himself as he waited. He spoke again, "I can only wait for an answer for so long, sweetheart." The grin across his face turned more playful.

 _Damn, I want him._

She looked down to where he adjusted himself, and time was finally up for Mr. J. He reached out and grabbed her upper arm. He pulled her down to the end of the building. She tripped as she tried to keep up with him, but she knew she wouldn't be let down. _Why choose him to get back in the saddle with?_ He pulled her into a dark alleyway, and she pulled back a little bit on his hand. She didn't know if she should be going with him. He turned back to her, and that chiseled chest and sexy tattoos were staring her right in the face. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath and finally made the decision that she wanted him, and she was going to have him. "You," she let out breathlessly. _God, I want him more than I've ever wanted anyone before. Talk about ridiculous._ He had an aura of danger following him around. The confidence he exuded was overwhelming. There was a dominance to his demeanor that made her ovaries scream. _Slow down, hormones._

When he finally pulled her into the middle of the alley way, he roughly grabbed the nape of her neck and pulled her to him for the deepest, most intense kiss she ever experienced. There was no lightly exploring each other. There was no tentative pecks to say "Hi, lips, nice to meet you." It was a wild meeting of tongues. His grip on the back of her neck wasn't the least bit gentle. He made her do what he wanted her to. She couldn't help the heat that fell to her lower stomach. It was all too much.

It was building all night to this. For hours, they watched each other. For hours, the stayed away from each other. For hours, she was playing this scene out in her head-what it would be like to be the sole focus of the Joker's need. It was so much more intense than anything she could have prepared herself for.

His other hand reached out to her throat. He slid his fingers across her collar bone, and then below. He cupped one breast in his hand, but it wasn't enough. She needed to feel him on her skin. She needed so much more, and she needed it now. She whimpered and pushed her chest forward, seeking, wanting, anything.

He knew exactly what she needed. He pulled the front of her dress down, and then pushed her bra up over her breasts, and he leaned down to take one stiff peak between his teeth. She lifted her hands to the back of his head. She leaned into him. She wanted to feel him all over her.

He harshly shoved her back into the wall, but his hand was on the back of her head to soften the blow. "I wanted you all night. You shouldn't have teased me like that, doll," he growled in that gravelly voice.

He turned her around and pushed her into the wall again. The cold brick scraping against her nipples did nothing but further her need. _What is wrong with me?_

She pushed her ass back against his groin, and he leaned further into her. She felt his hardness against her ass, and she didn't think she could possibly get any wetter. He was huge. She was absolutely thrilled. She hadn't had sex in a couple weeks, and he was going to stretch her, and she was going to love every second of it.

He slid his hand around to her stomach, and then slid it lower. The waiting was the worst part. The precious seconds it took his hand to travel lower made her heart pound in her chest. She clenched her thighs in anticipation. He continued below the bottom of her dress, and then he raised his hand under her dress to skim the hem of her panties. He was teasing her for teasing him. _Dammit._ She wiggled to get him to where she wanted him to touch most. He finally gave in when she squirmed and her ass pressed against his hardness again.

He slid her panties to the side and touched the tip of one finger to her clit. She felt like she could come undone at any minute. He moved his finger lower and slid one finger inside her. He immediately pulled out of her, and he hissed out, "Fuck, you're dripping wet."

She heard him unzip his pants, and she knew there was no going back. At this point, she didn't want to go back. She needed him to get down to business.

He lifted the back of her dress and slid her panties to the side further. She then felt him slide the tip against her folds. She wriggled, trying to get him to hurry up. It was the longest five seconds of her life. When he finally slammed into her, she knew he was going to stretch her, but her breath left her in a quick _whoosh_. She never heard herself moan the way she heard herself moan just then. She was wild and wanton, and it was intense.

He pushed her further into the wall, and he pulled on her hip to get her to lift her ass. He then lifted his hand to cover her mouth. "Let's not get caught. They'll think I'm murdering you with that noise you just made, sweetheart."

He started to slam in and out of her, and she was helpless to do much else than just try to keep quiet. She was lost in the bliss. The hard scrape of her nipples against the wall, him trying to keep her quiet, his relentless pounding, it was too much.

She raised her hand to the wall to find some kind of handhold, but it was fruitless. He then lifted his hand and held it over hers using hers as a hand hold. When she finally saw those tattoos hiding under the crisp white shirt, she lost it. She came completely undone. The intensity was mind-blowing, and even with his hand over her mouth, she knew people would be able to hear her scream out. She then knew that her muscles milking him was too much, because after two more quick thrusts, he pulled out. He came all over back and thighs.

She whimpered, but there was nothing else she could do with how he had her boxed in. She didn't know if she could move at that moment anyway. She was currently floating away on cloud nine. She didn't ever want to come back. Talk about self-esteem boost.

When he finally pulled himself back together, she turned to look at him. "I need something to clean myself with."

"I think I'll leave you just like that. You look very good from where I'm standing." She could have sworn he was appreciating a masterpiece he just finished. He was looking at her like he could devour her all over again. _God, I don't know if my poor body could take another round with him._

He then laughed when he saw her face drop and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He gently cleaned his cum off her, and then pulled her panties back in place and pulled her dress down. She turned around and looked up at him. He looked down at her. "What's your name?"

"Tia."

"Nice to meet you. Be back here tomorrow night at the same time. Don't make me come find you. You won't like Daddy when he's angry." He then turned around and walked out of the alleyway. He stopped at the curb and called over a cab.

Tia looked up at him and said, "You really don't know what you just did for me. Thank you." She smiled and leaned up on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her self-esteem was doing just fine now.

She smiled to herself the whole way home. She couldn't have been happier about how this night turned out. Looks like tomorrow may be the same.


End file.
